


One Mistake

by LittleTayy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one mistake, one night, so much was sacrificed and now he wishes he could take it back. One mistake made by her 15 years ago, comes back to haunt her. How will they get back to each other when everything seems intent on keeping them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Also note, this has been posted at fanfiction.net.

**Chapter One**

 **  
**

He knew he had screwed up and he just couldn't keep it from her anymore. He needed to tell her the truth but he so desperately wanted to keep her too.

He didn't know why he'd done it. He had promised never to break her heart and with his confession he knew he would. He hoped with all his heart that she forgave him but his head told him she wouldn't.

He took a deep breath and entered the house they shared together. He was greeted enthusiastically by Clooney at the door but his pat to the dog's head didn't carry it's usual comfort. He made his way into the kitchen where he could hear Emily preparing dinner.

Standing in the doorway for a moment he admired Emily as she moved around the kitchen. It was a few moments before she noticed him standing there but when she did she bounded over to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey baby," she greeted him happily, winding her arms around his neck. She kissed him eagerly and Derek took the time to enjoy it knowing it may be the last kiss she ever gave him. They pulled apart breathless and panting from the passionate kiss. He almost decided not to tell her when she looked up at him with such love in her eyes but he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Emily, can we talk?" he asked hiding the shakiness in his voice.

"Of course baby," Emily replied turning back to chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Before I tell you, you know I love you with all I am right?" he asked, swallowing the nervous lump that formed in his throat.

"Jesus Derek, what did you do?" she asked worriedly, stopping what she was doing to turn and look at him.

What she saw reflected in his eyes caused her breath to catch and he heart to pound furiously. At his pained expression to her words she knew instantly what he was about to tell her.

"Please tell me you didn't Derek. Please just tell me you didn't," she begged him, tears prickling at her eyes.

"Emily, baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back, I really do," Derek told her, taking a step towards her. His hands went to touch her but she flinched away from his touch.

"Who?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Emily," Derek pleaded but the glare she sent made him stop.

"Who the fuck did you sleep with Derek?" Emily asked coldly, detached.

"I don't know," he finally admitted, casting his gaze to the floor ashamed.

His admission sent a new wave of pain through Emily. The pain of his confession caused her to brag hold of the kitchen bench and lean against it heavily. She felt like her heart was breaking and she had to fight with everything in her to keep the tears at bay.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked desperately.

Derek however had no answer to that particular question. He had been so eaten up by guilt that he hadn't stopped to think what telling her would do. He knew she would be hurt and angry and betrayed but he hadn't thought about the consequences.

When he didn't answer Emily told him to go. She just couldn't handle being around him at the moment and to be honest, she was disgusted with him.

"Emily please, can't we talk about this?" Derek begged, his own eyes watering in sadness.

"What's there to talk about Derek? You cheated on me. We're done," she spat angrily, "Just get out," she sobbed after a moment.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered defeated.

Emily ignored him as he left the house. He slumped down against his car and started to cry. He had never hated himself more then he did in that moment. He had just ruined the best thing in his life over one stupid mistake. He knew he had broken Emily's heart because he had broken his own in the process.

Derek had no idea what he was going to do now. He knew calling Penelope or Reid to ask to stay over was out of the question; both would ask too many questions and he just couldn't answer them. The rest of the team was out if only because they weren't close. Sitting on the curb next to his care, he made up his mind that the best course of action would be to get away for a few days. Decided, he picked himself up and got into his SUV driving away from the woman he'd just left heartbroken.


	2. Two

' _If I begged and if I cried, would it change the sky tonight?_

 _Would it give me sunlight?_

 _Should I wait for you to call? Is there any hope at all?_

 _Are you drifting by?'_

 _\- Disappear, Beyonce._

 

 _~~~_

* * *

As soon as she heard the front door shut the dam broke and she burst into tears. Now usually she wasn't one to cry often at things, that's what the compartments in her mind were for but the hormones rushing through her body made her more susceptible to tears. She gripped the bench fiercely trying to keep her self up. Her emotions got the better of her however and she slowly slid to the floor.

Pulling her knee's to her chest she thought about the confession Derek had just made. She had been so afraid to love and open herself up to anybody but Derek had slowly picked away at her walls and she had finally let him in. He made her truly happy for the first time ever in her life and he had promised never to hurt her or cause her heartache. Now he'd broken that promise and she didn't know what to do with herself. She had noticed his behaviour change but she had put it down to stress over a case and him taking on more work to help out Hotch. Not once had she ever thought it was because he had been unfaithful, her mind had never strayed to those dark little thoughts. Sure when they had first gotten together and they had both been a bit unsure she had had doubts but they had been together for two years now, they were solid. Or so she had thought.

The worst part had been that it was a one night stand, a random pick up; he didn't even know her name. She'd have been able to take it if he had told her he was in love with somebody else or he had fallen out of love with her. Instead it sounded like he'd just cheated on her for the sake of cheating. She was angry at him and sad at the same time. She wanted so badly to hurt him, cause him pain like the pain he was causing her now but she knew she couldn't. She was unbearably sad though as well. She had ended it with Derek, she couldn't trust him now and it killed her inside because she needed him now more than ever.

Resting her hands on her still flat stomach, a fresh batch of tears escaped. She was going to bring a child into this complicated mess she had made with Derek and that scared the absolute shit out of her. She had been planning on telling him over dinner tonight but that plan had been blown out of the water. She knew she would have to tell him soon, she was eight weeks along already but she could barely look at him right now.

That was another problem in itself. If she couldn't look at him how were they going to be able to work together after this? Everything would be so awkward and tension filled, it would be unbearable. She now realised why inter-office relationships were frowned upon. If something were to go wrong it got messy and complicated and one or both of the people involved would be out of a job. She thought about losing her job and although she didn't need the money, she loved what she did and she wanted to keep doing it.

She sighed, leaning her head back against the cupboard, her tears slowly drying. There was too much on her mind and too much to concentrate on and it was tiring her out. She pushed herself up off the ground and proceeded to clean up the preparation she had started for dinner. She wasn't hungry anymore and she needed something menial to keep her mind preoccupied until she could sort through everything.

It was nearing nine o'clock when she made her way upstairs and to her bedroom. Standing by her closet she had to stop and regain control of herself. Everything smelled like Derek and she was overcome with the urge to have his arms wrapped around her. She quickly dressed in her pyjamas, eager to get away from the images of Derek that his smell provoked. She took her pillow from the bed, held to her nose and smelling Derek's cologne dropped back to the bed and all but ran out the door.

She slowly walked her way down the hall and into the spare bedroom. The bedroom was too much for her to handle at the moment; all his things were still there, his clothes and books and that cologne he loved so much. It all just engulfed her memories, making her wish he was there with her and she just couldn't deal with that at the moment.

Emily turned off the lights and quietly slipped into the bed of the spare room. As she lay in the not quite right bed, staring up at the ceiling, she wondered why Derek had done what he did. She wondered if they'd work things out and get back together or if their child was going to be born into a world where she only got to see her dad every other weekend. Emily wondered if there was any hope at all that everything would turn out alright.

 

~~~

* * *

Derek drove for what felt like forever, making his way across town. He had wanted to stay at the house and talk and work things out with Emily but he knew she needed time. He made a mistake, a big one at that and as much as he was sorry that wasn't enough to ease Emily's pain.

He knew Emily needed space and that she probably wasn't going to be very receptive to him in the coming days, hell most likely the coming  _weeks_. That's why he was going to call Hotch and ask him for the next week off. It was only Thursday night; he'd have tomorrow off, the weekend and then the whole next week.

As he thought about it though, he realised that he couldn't just ask Hotch for all that time off, without prior notice and that he would have to tell him the reason why. Derek finally understood why there was a no fraternisation policy because right now, it was definitely going to get messy, especially when JJ and Garcia found out what he'd done.

He was still thinking about all the different ways JJ and Garcia would kill him when he pulled to a stop out the front of the brownstone. He didn't see any lights on and seriously hoped that they were home. He exited his car, grabbing his go-bag on the way out and walked head down, up their steps knocking on the door three times.

It was a couple of minutes before a light came on in the foyer and the door opened a bit. As the man behind the door looked at him, he raised an eyebrow but opened the door wider nonetheless. Derek gave his friend a half hearted smile as he gestured him into the house, it was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Right so another new one from me...This should be all done and dusted by the end of the year but I can't make promises. I have 5 chapters completed and I'm totaling around 10 overall. Anyway please read and review. Enjoy.


End file.
